Fallout 3: Cure the World
by lionhead
Summary: This is an extention too the storyline of the fallout Bible, written in the same way. I start of with the chosen ones actions in Fallout 2 and then proceed with what could happen afterwards in the following chapters. Chapter 4 Up.
1. Default Chapter

FALLOUT: CURE THE WORLD.

**CHAPTER 1**

On July 25th 2241 the Chosen one begins his mystic test, descending into the Temple of Trials.

He succeeds and then the Chosen one leaves Arroyo in search of the GECK.

Enclave sends a coded sequence to Vault 13, activating its central computer and declaring that is time to leave the Vault. Martin Frobisher gathers the Vault dwellers together for tutorial movie.

Less than a day later, **Vault 13 is opened**, only to be greeted by two Enclave verti-assault squads. The squads kill three of the citizens who were "resisting capture," and storm the Vault, kidnapping all the inhabitants.

Enclave animal handlers drop a Deathclaw unit into Vault 13 from a safe distance to kill anyone investigating the Vault and cloak the Enclave's presence. Other Deathclaws are sent into the desert surrounding Vault 13 to check for any escapees or witnesses.

The Chosen One travels the wasteland, he stumbles upon vault city, now a honest community but is having serious trouble with gecko who have a leaking nuclear power plant operational that could poison all the ground water and destroy both cities, The chosen one fixes the power plant with his long trained new skills and optimizes it to have a good power surplus, then he convinces vault city to help the gecko inhabitants too give medical supplies in exchange for power. He enters new Reno, kills The Mordino and The bishop family and allows The Wright family to have access to an army depot code named Sierra to the north. This results in the Wright family destroying half the city with 200 years old weapons, rockets and artillery. Then the chosen one finds Myron, the creator of Jet, the ultimate addictive drugs and convinces him too, with help of vault city to find a cure for jet to help Redding, this succeeds and Redding is saved and joins vault city as a country. The chosen one also finds Raiders and wipes them out saving vault city and gecko. He finds Broken Hills, Helps Marcus in fixing his mine and helping too find Jacob. Then he continues his raging help too the NCR, closing a deal between this big city and vault city which make a happy community. Then with help of vault 15 right next too NCR he finds the location of vault 13 and gives NCR access too Vault 15 which helps in the growing of The new Republic (Gecko, New Reno, Redding, NCR, Vault city and vault 15 together). He helps the deathclaws in Vault 13 in exchange for the G.E.C.K. Then he heads back home. In arroyo again he finds his whole tribe kidnapped, but from the words of a dieing man he finds out where they we're going. He heads for San Francisco, Killing the so called Huboligists there, he also finds an Oil tanker which needs a new navigation computer to work founded in a Military base north of San Francisco called Navarro. He heads in, steals the Navigation computer and Plans to make airplanes called vertibirds. From help of the Shi in San Francisco he gets fuel for the tanker and heads out because he found out that his people are at The Enclave. He enters the Enclave using the damaged tanker and destroys the Poseidon oil platform, killing the President of the United States and ending the Enclave's plans for world domination.

On December 2242, along with his tribe and the inhabitants of Vault 13 he heads back to Arroyo and makes a big, beauty of a community with 2 G.E.C.Ks. In san Francisco the Shi continue plans of The hubologist to get a space shuttle to work, there emperor one of the few surviving A.I. computer warns them of 95 chance of failure. They launch the shuttle which returns too the city again blowing it up. The tanker was heading out at that point, damaged by the explosion; it later stranded at the coast. Meanwhile in A town southeast of Arroyo a place called the den was controlled by a slave trader called Metzger. This town grew and filled with dangerous men getting a real problem for Arroyo and The New Republic. Slavery is the greatest concern….. Harold travels too Arroyo and gets his story about Richard grey recorder to be never forgotten again. The chosen one lets scientists in vault city figure out how to make vertibirds and with the new transport communication and trade goes a lot easier.

**In 2243 Necropolis expands greatly**, ghouls giving birth to ghouls, soon humans leave completely a no human or mutants comes near the place while it keeps growing and growing. The hub gets radiation signs and travels over too junktown and they expand towards Vault 13 use it too grow. The ghouls of Necropolis Travel many times too the glow (formerly West Tec research facility), discovering new things every time. They are able to access it deeper and deeper until one party doesn't return and they stop going immediately.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

With the last rescue mission in 2244 they did however bring back some bodies of mutants, a couple of vials of F.E.V. strings (old batches) and a holodisk containing data on using, testing and creating the F.E.V. virus. With medical supplies delivered from NCR they start experimenting with the virus, being able to copy the strings getting an endless supply of it. They mix it with buffout, psycho, mentats and Jet coming up with some dangerous mixes. They contain the experiments good in they're destroyed vault. Then they start testing it on living tissue, mostly dogs and mutated critters like floaters and centaurs. F.E.V with buffout on a centaur causes it to be highly resistant too radiation and the F.E.V. for a while, then the cells reject the virus and start absorbing Radiation. The centaur dies within days. F.E.V. with psycho gives great intelligence too dogs. Floaters and centaurs have no effect, but a week later the dogs lose their intelligence, get blind, psychotic and suicidal. The dogs are terminated. F.E.V. with mentats gives a longer intelligence effect to dogs so they found out. For 3 weeks the dogs seem very intelligent, able too count too 50, solve problems and able too plant food. They inject a couple of dogs with the virus and let them help with the household. Then, the dogs start too mutate in a rapidly way, losing there fur, intelligence and sanity. They became super dogs very fast, almost as strong as a human super mutant they are hard to control and they escape disappearing into the wastes. Then the ghouls continued with F.E.V. and jet. The jet seems too be completely destroyed when injected into F.E.V. but 1 ml F.E.V. put in 2000 ml jet seems to have a very strong reaction. Tests results figure that the Jet is transformed into a cure, a cure for Mutation and F.E.V. itself. They injected a floater with the substance and it seemed too be in pain, 2 days later it died, examining the corpse they find that some floater organs where gone, the second heart, extended stomach and sucking device where just dissolved by the cure. Without it the floater cannot live because it evolved in the coming years. Centaurs, being a mutation between a dog and human get they're normal aspects back every time they inject the cure. A couple of weeks later they successfully separate the dog part from the human part. The human part didn't survive but the dog almost recovered completely. In protest of some of the scientist at Necropolis one scientist injected F.E.V with psycho into the dog giving the dog intelligence and being able too tell how it's like. Then it was terminated. All the experiments were taped on holodisks and stored into one big room. Hundreds of tapes within the next few years where stored giving results of test with this new cure on dogs, super mutants, floaters and yes also ghouls. They figured out that ghouls born as ghouls don't survive the cure but the originally human ghouls recover completely giving all they're strength back and no trace of mutation present. Unfortunately the other ghouls transmit radiation, so the cured ghouls got back there previous state very fast. This resulting into riots around the Vault, ghouls demanding the cure threatening too kill the captured scientists. The other scientist gave in and handed the last cures over too the ghoul population. The ghouls quickly injected themselves, curing the entire city. Then they realized that they run out of vaccine, while the scientist where still ghoul. As a barbaric, radical decision they locked all the scientist ghouls up in the vault, shutting it forever. Not realizing the scientist could make the vaccine in the vault. The ghoul scientists where cured too, now that they had made the vaccine inside the vault but they could not get out, or make contact with the city. Big chaos in the vault but after a short fight the scientist put their brains together, trying to find a way out. One side wanted to blow the vault up, hoping there would be an opening made. The other side wanted too inject themselves with F.E.V. to become super mutants and bash the door in (which is almost impossible). Word of the cure and the foolishness of the ghouls in Necropolis spread and the ghouls got an angry response from the new republic. They stopped getting medical supplies anymore. Some people now living in junktown got back to Necropolis now renamed Metropolis. The new arriving people however, just like the rest of the world are not told of the locked up scientists. They just say that they wanted too completely forget about the vault that didn't close. Squads are send too find the super dogs but they are not found yet.

In 2250 the NCR also takes plans too visit the glow, to get too know about this FEV virus that nearly killed them all and what its role was in the big war and the couple of years after. Tandi does remember the master, and they realise that he then also was infected with FEV, plus the super mutants. Yet, in 2252 another riot is formed now in NCR. People who are scared of super mutants and even ghouls demand the congress too take military action against them. With a couple of congress members still disagreeing too it, the congress has order parties too go too the glow. Inside NCR tension lowers as the congress lies away about super mutants are exterminated. The brotherhood of steel supports them and spreads the lie around; unfortunately some people felt that wasn't enough. In 2253 Harold's story of Richard grey and the military base was spread around California, from arroyo too Metropolis.

The BOS history of coming from the base spread too, although they have made most of the technology now used around California came from that base the new republic and the other towns have ordered the military base between San Francisco and vault 13 to be off limits. The brotherhood of steel losses his confidence too the other towns and the lie about super mutants is exposed. In 2255 Paladins desert the brotherhood and start killing super mutants, a new party is created, the NMA (No Mutants Allowed). For the New republic, the glow is now the point of interests. Finding the FEV virus origin can give the new government an understanding in how too control and cure this disease if it will be used ever again. Meanwhile Marcus, former founder of broken hills has secretly joined the BOS, keeping his armour on all the time too disguise his mutant looks. If he would be exposed, the brotherhood could fall apart. In 2256 maxson's son demands full access too metropolis medical logs and supplies. The metropolis demands from the brotherhood power armours and research data but the brotherhood denies this and secretly stations paladins inside metropolis.


	3. Chapter 3

When the members of vault 13 joined the villagers of arroyo and with the help of 2 garden of Eden creation kits (one from vault 13 and 1 from the enclave) the town grew and grew, population increased rapidly and arroyo became the barn of California, providing food for Klamath, the den (out of protest), Redding and the Republic controlled new Reno.  
The chosen one is elder, he gave weapons and technology gotten from navarro, vault city and the enclave too the vault 13 members and the studied it and where able to copy it. A library is formed, courthouse, police station, fire station, hospital, museum, schools, colleges, factories and much more. Little ghouls, super mutants and radiated people entered the town. Sulik became head of library there and is now working on finding new ways too explore the wastes. Vertibirds are still researched on but they have not enough knowledge too begin constructing them.  
Arroyo is the strongest military too, having a separate army of the new republic, some even wear power armors and are holding gathling lasers.  
During the Necropolis crisis they got some holodisks from the Necropolis scientists and arroyo is using some of that new cure as well.  
The elder of arroyo has good communication with the new republic congress but doesn't support the new plans too explore the glow, after a long debate the Congress has decided too visit the glow as soon as the vertibirds are ready too be deployed.

Gecko, now being aided by vault city used his power plant to create his own medical facilities, this improved the live time of the ghouls and so the town grew, not much but it grew. The power association was established with vault city that used it properly to extend their borders almost connecting with gecko. Harold became the mayor, then he of course joined the new republic and they explored the north, they found nothing yet. Years later, when the cure was created it never reached gecko, leaving the ghouls ghouls. Sometimes a human would visit the town, bringing medicals, getting an update about the plant and the ghoul's explorations but besides that the ghoul town is pretty isolated

Meanwhile the chosen one, the elder was convinced by this wife too release some important information about the president. He had this information already but he didn't think it would do much good if he told the world. In new Reno there is a congress house build too get the whole leader bunch together when there is something urgent. He calls together first citizen Lynette of vault city, Brandi daughter of president Tandi of NCR, Harold of gecko, the head of NMA and general Francis Maxson of the brotherhood and starts too explain while recording it on a holodisk. The vaults where never intended too save the human race in America. They we're used by the government too experiment with human emotion. It's a simple math; the population of America was 400 million in 2077. That would mean they had too built 400 thousand vaults equal size of the biggest vault created, vault 13. No, they made only 122 vaults (number 1 too 122). Vault 13 was said by the president too be closed for 200 years, too experiment what long isolation would do too people. Unfortunately the water chip broke and the people improvised, this was not foreseen by the government. So they ordered them out and kidnapped them, the experiment failed. Vault 12, necropolis was never intended too close and so on. When this information got out, gecko and Necropolis began a search for the other vaults, only vault 8, 12, 13 and 15 where known. Vault 8 was the enclave's experiment of an enclave on the mainland, by letting everything go right except communication. Vault 15 was an experiment of people with different cultures too be put under one roof for quite a while and then letting them out. The son of Talos lead the expedition by gecko too the north. They found some destroyed towns on the way and had too fight radscorpions as if they respawned every 20 seconds. Eventually they found another vault, vault 10. They went inside, but the place crawled with radscorpions. They eventually fought there way too the third level finding the biggest radscorpion nest they had ever seen.

They exterminated them and logged on too the vault main computer. Logs report that a week after the vault closed heat went up too 40 and dust clouds came through the ventilation system. Then the place was all of the sudden crawling with small normal scorpions. Then also radiation was leaked causing the scorpion too mutated, the humans didn't have a chance. 10 years later, when the human population was nearly whipped out the vault opened and the radscorpions escaped by the millions and kept on breeding and mutating. The last log was of a man who had been hiding with the last survivors on the lowest level. They fought there way up here but took the wrong turn and ended at the nest instead of the exit. The people of Necropolis found another vault all the way too the south, at the coast, vault 25. When the humans entered they found the cruellest experiment of them all, at least, they couldn't think of anything worse. The vault, was intended too flood with fresh water, for 100 years. The people inside never found a way too stop the flood, barricades just broke over the huge pressure build up underneath it and the vault door was closed so no one could get out, they where trapped and for 100 years they knew that at one point the whole vault would be under water. The humans of necropolis where able too get that info out of a holodisk near the entrance where hundreds of corpses laid. When they eventually swam towards level 3 they recovered an holodisk that had records of the flood going up and what happened in that time. The entrance computer contained some video captures of the flood rising. They brought that all too home and they studied the data. The flood never reached level one and 500 hundred people where locked up there, they lasted a couple of weeks, eating each other. Riots broke out before that, lots of people dead before the water could get too them. Lots of people locked themselves up in there homes hoping the water would just pass them by. But they already starved too death before the water burst through the door and flooded the room.

Further excavations have been in vain.

Vault city started as a simple community with strange looks towards the outside world and about slavery. Until the chosen one came. Then they travelled a lot more too New Reno, Gecko, Redding and NCR. They learned a great deal about the wastelands after that and collected information. They entered broken hills and emptied the uranium mine. They also pillaged the raiders hide out. With new resources they expanded and doubled they're population. They got the best medical labs of all the towns and provide all the cities with needed medical supplies especially when the chosen one came back with medical boxes and bags from The Enclave. They unified the other towns when they created phone lines and cars giving the final push to become a country called the new republic.

From vault city and NCR the military and political decisions are now made and the congress is relocated in New Reno. That way those towns have all a big influence on a large scale.

Thus now there are 7 major cities, Vault city, Arroyo, NCR, Modoc, Junk town and Metropolis.

Modoc villagers had gained an agreement with the slags, getting a large surplus of corn. They are now the head of irrigation for the New Republic but are an independent state. Lying on a good position between Vault City, Arroyo and New Reno they trade food for medicals, machinery, water and fuel.

Junktown, being ruled by killian became an honest trade post between Metropolis and Arroyo. They also expanded towards the Military base but NCR, with little chaos stopped the expansion towards the west. The town is split in 2 sections, to the North West the town is strong, mostly humans with good leadership of killians son. But on the other side the town is ruled by an Ex-Ghoul named Lenny, with good medical supplies they can hold it out but they let too many humans and super mutants, mostly from San Francisco and Boneyard in making that section overcrowded and hunger, plumbing problems and riots are the cause.

In 2258 it happened, paladin spies for the BOS found out the people of metropolis had locked up scientist inside the vault, secretly the mayor of metropolis meets with Maxson in the BOS headquarters. They talked then the mayor was put under arrest for murder and lying too the big 3 (arroyo, new republic and BOS). This upset metropolis citizens and they assassinated the paladins inside metropolis. In 2260 Metropolis divided, The humans who first where ghoul took over territories of the town with brute force, killing the super mutants where they stood, humans and super mutants rioted too the ex-mutants rulers, eventually the ex-ghouls stopped the killing of mutants and came too an agreement, but didn't I've up their territory. On the free side a new leader immerged, the last paladin who immediately let paladins enter the city taking full control. Unfortunately the truth was still locked up behind the vault door, the ex-ghouls, being afraid of the reaction of the New republic and Arroyo allowed paladins the get data and the experiment vials of FEV, in exchange the BOS wouldn't tell this all too The new republic and arroyo.

In 2262 Marcus is stationed in Metropolis, he was ordered too go with 2 other paladins to the ex-ghoul territory to get the last vials of FEV, when they entered Marcus felt something wasn't right, secretly he went towards a house where strange smells came from. When he entered he saw humans torturing super mutants, he killed them all and flipped. The humans however were a lot stronger and overwhelmed Marcus. Then they took off his helmet and fond out he was a mutant. "The paladins are mutants!" They shouted as they attacked the paladin front line head on. The others joined and an intense battle erupted which the paladins lost. It was said that the ex-ghouls determination was the thing that made them win, The BOS just called it luck. The ex-ghouls retook metropolis, most paladins escaped, also Marcus who had too face the BOS. Immediately the BOS asked support from the new republic and released the fact researchers were trapped inside the vault.

Until 2263 however the new republic never gave confirmation too the BOS and the Metropolis inhabitants where let alone, out of fear.


	4. Chapter 4

On March 2263 a person from NCR was send out too find a way too get into the glow and extract the cure. This person was called the Last Hero. He was first send too Arroyo too ask guidance of the elder, who saved the world 20 years ago. Then he would be on his own to find out how too get inside the glow and Metropolis.

The guy arrives at arroyo and consults with the elder. The elder tells him that he doesn't know much of the glow, his ancestor went there and recovered something for the BOS, he suggest he should find the BOS and ask there The Last Hero sets out too the south and finds the brotherhood of steel new HQ at Navarro base. He is send straight too Ronald Maxson, the new head of the BOS after they discharged Francis. He gives the information the Vault Dweller had given them, it's a holodisk with on it. This is of little use, he heard from the elder the Vault Dweller also brought some research information with him, but no one knows where that has gone. Anyways, the Last Hero sets out for NCR. There he gets some training in fire arms and degreases the riots, killing the rebel leader. He also gets some information on a holodisk intended for a guy in Vault City. But the Last Hero takes the holodisk too the first citizen instead leaking information about a spy in Vault City, Westin. Order is restored as found out Westin was the source of the riots. Then the Last Hero is send too Gecko and gives the research disk too doctors there. He solves some other problems the citizens of gecko had with the power plant and he establishes a new route too NCR. With the new weapons and Armours he got from the BOS he is ready too face Metropolis. He heads in silently and discovers all the secrets Metropolis has and exposed them. Then he rejoins the People of metropolis on a difficult way and the vault is opened. The Last Hero enters first, a couple of dead bodies by the front door and a whole lot of damage too the door itself. Further in the vault there are signs of large combats with rotting meat and funguses blood everywhere. Further down they discover the horror, the scientists have changed themselves in to mutants. But most corpses are here, staged up super mutants, maybe the last scientists, maybe no one survived. The lower levels are blocked but the Last Hero finds a way too get around that and he find 2 remaining scientists, one mutant and one human playing cards. The man asks what has been going on here and the Scientists reply, "we have found the meaning of life." The hero sees they had destroyed all the vials and most of the research too the cure, "We thought nothing more good can come out of this then what happened inside this vault."

They tell that most scientists wanted too become mutants, lots of the became but instead of using their own bodies too bash the door they used the last human scientists, this lead too an big battle, some super mutants fought along the humans, "eventually 4 of us where left, 3 humans and one super mutant. By then the guns where empty and we attacked Thomas over here head on. But we then realised that it had no point, he couldn't kill us and we couldn't kill him. 1 Scientist wanted too research again but he got in contact with FEV and we put him out. Then we decided that all FEV and research should be destroyed, the 3rd scientist was killed in the progress." The people of Metropolis are stunned by this story. They bring the scientist up and try too convincing him too build more Cure, but he refuses. The Last hero takes back what is left of the research too gecko and he finally goes too The Glow.

Armed with a lot of Rad-x and Radaway he is untouched by the radiation. With his new found outdoorsman skills and weapon techniques he fights of the floaters and centaurs and he enters the doomed base. He sees a lot of dead bodies on the way down, radiation is so intense he doesn't have much time before the radaway is gone. He quickly finds The A.I. computer and asks for power regenerations (which has been shut off again) and clearance. The computer responds and cries for help actually. The Last Hero heads more down, as fast as possible, he now is further then the ghouls where able too go. He finds an Air purifier and fixes it, giving him more time because some heavy radiation is cleared from the area. He heads down and down until he gets too the part untouched by the nuclear warheads that rained down on the lab. Large portions of the last 2 levels are filled with FEV. On the walls and on the roofs, the equipment, floor and dead bodies everywhere. He studies the bodies finding out that they where overwhelmed by FEV viruses and couldn't possible have survived. He quickly realizes that if mutated critters like a floater, centaur or even a radscorpion would be infected this heavily who knows what they might become. The hero finds some vials of the Batch the ghouls used and with some samples of the dead bodies and some samples of the loosened virus he heads back too NCR. There they study the virus, giving the Last Hero errands too Metropolis, Vault city and Arroyo. But vault city and Arroyo have both different solutions too the problem then each other or NCR, the Last hero has too choose. Arroyo wants that the Last Hero goes too the glow again and destroys the vials, bring back the loosened virus and seal the glow up for good. Vault City wants the Last hero too find test subjects too mutate with the virus and NCR wants the last hero too help find a cure, with this new virus unleashed into the glow they can make millions of cures for any kinds of diseases, but the glow should remain intact (as far as that is possible) and be re-opened.

Without knowing what too do the last hero went back too the glow, when he got there he found a ghoul sitting near the edge of the crater. When the last hero approached the ghoul actually went on his knees, saying he finally found a normal. The ghoul told he was from a town too the southwest inside the blast area of the glow. The last hero had read somewhere that when west Tec research facility was hit 2 towns disappeared; they just got engulfed in radiation and FEV. The last hero decided to go too this town where the ghoul came from. A couple of kilometres northeast laid the other town, the ghouls there where not so friendly as his own said the ghoul when they travelled. When he got there the whole town actually looked more pleasant then necropolis in his old days, the ghouls actually made quite a community with their short life span and fragile bodies. The head told that it had been almost 200 years since they saw a normal, the other town had a visitor 50 years ago but they ate him and wore his skin, disgusting. The hero is not scared by this, the elder asks him to find a way too make them reasonable again. So the last hero travelled to this place, when he got there they didn't attack him immediately, instead he was lead too the leader. Seth II was his name and The Last Hero remembers there was a ghoul named Seth in necropolis too. Seth II said that he was send here by Seth from Necropolis, he was his son and with mechanical enhancements he survived a long time. They have been worked up because Seth usually reported in every year, last year he hasn't given a responds and everybody thought normals have killed him. Anyway the Last Hero tells the whole story and Seth II apologizes for his actions and cuts a deal with the town too the south. He tells the last thing he got from Seth was some research data, half of it actually the other half was given too a young boy in necropolis. The Data contains the portion that the vault Dweller handed too the BOS, how it got in the hands of Seth is unknown. Probably a super mutants or ghoul got hold of it. Now the last hero heads back to Metropolis again too find this boy. He tells about the two towns, the ex-ghouls of Metropolis respond afraid and angry and refuse too help the Last Hero too find this data, or help the ghouls of that town. They actually don't want anything too do about it but demand the last Hero too find a way too get this problem solved or else they will. The last Hero know what they mean and he goes out too the BOS, too tell that they had a leak and might still have. He has 1 month too do it all, too cure the world.

In one of the 2 towns they got in contact with Washington which was invaded by English troops. Theses troops where defeated and but Washington was almost entirely destroyed with the process. 2 Nuclear devices exploded 2 weeks after the English invasion and the regime collapsed and scattered, New York survived the blasts too, 3 vaults in the facinity rescued most of the new Yorkers and they headed back too they're town, trying too eak out a pathetic existence.

Anyway Washington got in contact with the lab near the town; they gave important information about the world after the war, including a world map, with the new forming of the countries.

They report that after the big war, china got totally retreated into they're own country, they even retreated into Mongolia, which they conquered. Then the Americans left, just like that and as a desperate choice china launched all his nuclear devices, they split in the air and at the same time America's missiles passed china's. They dropped; the American army disappeared into the waters and coasts. China got their acts together and fled too Japan, which they conquered too. Europe was unhurt by nuclear explosions except 3, one destroyed Tel Aviv, one dropped into the North Sea and one landed between Iraq and Iran. However no contact has yet been established, they believe something else happened as well. Russia took advantage of the situation when they saw the missiles and expanded south but Chinese forces where unbeatable and they soon stopped, having only captured some smaller countries. India did nothing and spares they're troops too defend themselves against the newly made China and EU. Next china went down too Indonesia, however Australia went there too, getting support from an enormous amount of troops from Africa. The Australians won the war over Indonesia after 20 years of combat. The Chinese just stopped caring for the countries and signed a peace treatency. This was what the inhabitants of Indonesia wanted too. Half of china's population was gone and they had little room left too live so they took Thailand and Korea too. Probably the countries are now waiting who is going too attack next, who gets Africa and who dares too find out what the hell happened in the USA.

The countries are probably scared of the US, they know about the FEV virus, they know the potential dangers if it got loose. Although we think they probably tried too investigate what happened in these past 200 years, maybe they even already know and just don't care. Whatever it is the town of the ghouls works day and night too find some contact, they know that somewhere close is a communications facility that survived the holocaust, from there they may get in contact, so they can get some help. The last hero can't think straight anymore, he has too go back too new Reno where the council is located. He also wants too get help from the BOS. A ghoul from the south town goes along with him too tell what is happening. They evade metropolis as much as they can, the ghoul might get injured. The counsel has too tell them how and what. Arriving at New Reno isn't pleasant, people walk over the street looking disgusted at the ghoul entering their town. People close their windows; children are dragged inside as if he is the devil. They arrive at the council and they (after a short brief) agree to listen too the ghoul. He tells his story, a bit shaken up and the council heads back too their consulting room. An hour later they come out and tell that if the Last Hero can get the brotherhood on their side they will give medical supplies too the towns and research so they can establish contact with the outer world.


End file.
